


the boyz's best ship

by xiuhyuk



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, here it is, my 1st time writing poetry, the 1st newmoon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuhyuk/pseuds/xiuhyuk
Summary: "powerful fic i cried reading this"





	the boyz's best ship

newmoon is skinny

fuck nyukyu lives.


End file.
